


Au nom d'Épicure

by Magena



Category: Original Work
Genre: Blow Jobs, Established Relationship, F/M, Masturbation, Prompt Fic, Romance, Slice of Life, Spanking
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-18
Updated: 2015-11-18
Packaged: 2018-05-02 07:12:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5239262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Magena/pseuds/Magena
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Les yeux rivés sur le livre, Théo faisait de son mieux pour ignorer Marion. Elle détestait ça.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Au nom d'Épicure

> Court texte écrit sur un prompt photo pour le groupe [Talk is not the enemy. ](https://www.facebook.com/groups/457733634385618/)

 

 

Les yeux rivés sur le livre, Théo faisait de son mieux pour ignorer Marion. Elle détestait ça.

— Théo, chantonna-t-elle.

— Non.

Son ton, plus sec qu’il ne l’avait voulu, ne sembla pas la décourager : son chemisier atterrit sur l’oreiller près de lui, bientôt suivi par son soutien-gorge. Théo les ramassa de sa main libre pour les jeter au sol, comme s’il n’était pas intéressé. Il fit semblant de réajuster ses lunettes pour détourner un instant le regard de sa lecture, mais s’y replongea vite lorsqu’il aperçut Marion, la tête renversée en arrière, une main sur sa gorge et deux doigts de l’autre titillant un mamelon. Il allait lui prouver qu’il pouvait être plus têtu qu’elle.

— Allez, j’ai envie de me coucher.

— Rien ne t’en empêche, rétorqua-t-il en tapotant l’espace vide à côté de lui.

— Épicure me fait penser le contraire. Ce qui est un comble, si tu y réfléchis.

— Pas tant que ça. Si on ne souffrait pas un peu, on ne tirerait aucun plaisir du reste.

Théo retint un sourire en levant le nez de son livre : l’agacement de Marion était visible, mais il n’était pas prêt à céder. Elle aussi semblait déterminée à lui faire abandonner sa lecture puisqu’elle se reprit vite et le gratifia d’un sourire narquois. Puis elle profita d’avoir son attention : elle se déhancha doucement pour faire glisser sa jupe et sa culotte. Théo la regarda alors qu’elle enjambait les tissus et venait s’asseoir près de ses pieds.

— Je dois finir ce chapitre, Marion, lui dit-il d’une voix plus suppliante. Je ne peux pas arriver demain en cours sans l’avoir au moins lu.

— Les élèves adorent avoir des remplaçants pour ne pas avoir à suivre le programme. Amène-leur des coloriages.

— À des terminales ? s’exaspéra Théo.

Marion haussa les épaules et se laissa basculer en arrière, en appui sur ses coudes. Théo se força à retourner à sa lecture, mais sa concentration était perdue. Il n’était même plus sûr de savoir où il s’était interrompu. Les mots n’avaient plus de sens.

Ses abdominaux se contractèrent au contact des orteils glacés et il dut se retenir pour rester impassible. Malgré la surprise, il sentait sa résolution vaciller. Marion retenait de plus en plus son attention. À chaque fois que son regard glissait des lignes d’écriture aux courbes de ses jambes, son excitation devenait palpable. Il plia un genou pour camoufler son érection, mais son geste ne lui attira qu’un nouveau « Théo », soupiré plus sensuellement.

— Donne-moi dix minutes, okay ?

Il était à deux doigts de gémir de frustration quand Marion acquiesça. Son soulagement fut néanmoins de courte durée : il n’avait pas lu un paragraphe qu’elle poussa un nouveau soupir, empli de contentement. Une fois de plus, Théo oublia Épicure pour contempler Marion.

À l’autre bout du lit, juste hors de sa portée, elle en avait eu assez de l’attendre et avait décidé de commencer sans lui. Elle avait les yeux fermés et, devant ses lèvres, deux doigts qu’elle s’amusait à lécher d’une langue de chat. La main de Théo se crispa sur le livre. Il imaginait son sexe à la place de ces doigts. Marion devait y penser aussi. C’était un jeu commun entre eux : qu’elle affole le bout sensible de sa verge et qu’il la prive du poids de son sexe sur sa langue. Au premier qui craquerait. Théo n’avait pas honte d’admettre qu’il était souvent celui qui s’impatientait ; Marion avait bien plus de volonté que lui dans ces cas-là.

Le frottement du talon sur son érection le ramena à l’instant présent. De sa main libre, il saisit la cheville de Marion et l’obligea à rester immobile. Elle ouvrit les yeux et le fixa :

— Tu ne lis plus ?

Elle voulait se moquer, mais son souffle était plus court. Théo ne lui répondit pas, se contenta d’observer la main qu’elle avait glissée entre ses cuisses. Le rythme de ses caresses sur son clitoris était calme. Pour l’instant. Ils s’étaient déjà regardés se masturber à plusieurs reprises. Et il avait toujours ressenti un mélange de fierté et de jalousie à la voir maîtriser ainsi son propre plaisir : elle était capable de le faire monter très vite, de le faire durer de longues minutes ou d’atteindre l’orgasme en quelques mouvements de poignet lorsqu’elle l’avait décidé.

— Si tu ne te dépêches pas, je vais jouir sans toi, menaça-t-elle.

— Tu n’oserais pas me laisser m’endormir frustré, non ?

Il avait toujours Épicure entre les mains, mais sa lecture était bel et bien oubliée. La lueur malicieuse dans le regard de Marion lui rappela un peu tard qu’elle n’était pas du genre à refuser de relever un défi.

— Si tu finis tes devoirs, tu pourrais me convaincre de te sucer. Ou tu pourrais te branler sur mes seins.

Les deux le tentaient. Sa poigne se desserra de la cheville et il remonta la main le long du tibia de Marion. Celle-ci en profita pour faire de nouveau pression sur son érection.

— Maintenant, tu veux que je lise ? s’amusa-t-il, d’un ton faussement irrité. Alors que tu es vulgaire et que tu mériterais que je te renverse sur mes genoux pour te donner une fessée ?

La perspective sembla plaire à Marion : son majeur s’activa davantage sur son clitoris tandis qu’elle suçait avec avidité deux doigts de sa main gauche. À peine quelques secondes plus tard, il la vit entrouvrir les lèvres, trop proche de l’orgasme pour réussir à se concentrer sur son autre tâche. Avec son index en guise de marque-page, il referma le livre et se concentra sur la respiration de Marion. Le souffle se faisait plus saccadé, les gémissements s’intensifiaient et Théo se redressa légèrement, puis abattit le livre sur la cuisse de Marion. Un petit cri de surprise lui échappa alors qu’elle se cambrait dans sa jouissance. Théo apprécia la vue un moment, puis se réinstalla contre son oreiller et rouvrit Épicure, comme s’il n’était pas affecté par le spectacle.

Distrait, il caressait le mollet de Marion, créant une friction agréable contre son sexe insatisfait. Il ne resterait pas longtemps ainsi, juste les quelques minutes dont avait besoin Marion pour savourer son orgasme.

Il n’avait plus qu’une demi-page à lire quand la jambe se fit moins docile entre ses doigts et un rire léger retentit du pied du lit. Un instant plus tard, Marion l’avait rejoint au niveau des oreillers :

— Je te dis bonne nuit ? ricana-t-elle, en déposant un baiser sur son épaule.

Théo repoussa la couette et lui désigna son érection :

— J’aimerais autant que tu m’embrasses ici.

— Avec la langue ?

Il leva les yeux au ciel, mais soupira vite d’aise quand Marion s’installa entre ses cuisses et enroula les doigts autour de sa verge.

— Rends-moi juste un service, Théo : même si tu as fini, garde le livre, ça m’excite.

Elle lui fit un clin d’œil et le prit aussitôt dans sa bouche. D’une main tremblante, il s’agrippa à son livre : il n’avait pas cédé, mais Marion avait eu le dernier mot. Encore une fois. Et il s’en moquait bien.


End file.
